


Harry Potter Laughing: A Concept

by tayminjo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Unrequited Love, draco malfoy diary, draco writing about harry and unrequited love, dracos diary, i guess theres some angst, one sided drarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayminjo/pseuds/tayminjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has too many musings and only one subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter Laughing: A Concept

I think I'm in love with you. I'm sure of it, even if it isn't exactly as rosy as fourteen-year old me might have expected, even if it's more of an energy than a high, a quiet, understated strength, thrumming through my veins like a second heartbeat. 

I love your smile.

I love your laugh.

I love your eyes when you're smiling and I love them when you're not. I love them when you want to laugh but you can't and you bite your lip, because it's like they're sparkling then, alive with this degree of beauty I'll never accurately measure the depth of because you'll never show it. I love them open and I love them closed. I loved them then and I love them now. 

I love your name. 

I love the way you walk, shoulders up and limbs loose, long lines all over the place. Like a mannequin. Like one of the character poses diagrams you see in the art room. 

I love the sound of your voice and its every lilt and fluctuation. 

I love your dry sense of humour. 

I love everything I've seen of you, and I think I already love everything I have yet to see. 

 

Some days, that's what I think about. Everything I love about you. And on other days, I think about having you. Walking next to you. Sitting in front of you. Making you smile and making you laugh and watching it all happen right before me, because me, for me. Being able to take you for granted just that little bit more (even if you are that one precious thing in my life that I'll never really take for granted, ever). Or about you in the morning, in the middle of the night, with your hair flattened between the pillow and your skin, covering your sleep-dusted eyelids in the front and sticking up everywhere else. 

And that's about when I'll wish I could go back in time and fix what I messed up, what I messed up with my fear, my insecurity, my eleven-year old foolishness. 

I think I'm in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> to be perfectly honest, i took this from my own personal diary, bits and snippets of my personal diary, because i relate a lot to draco in this sense of unrequited drarry love and i'm looking for some less embarrassing way to express it?? also, this is mostly unedited, so forgive any bad sentences or grammar . . . idk lol i hope you liked it


End file.
